btrproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alien Factor
There are some things - strange things - on this Earth that man isn't meant to understand. Words that are deemed unfit to enter society s lexicon, except in the realms of fanaticism, superstition, even downright fiction. And that is why we exist - to keep certain home truths from the human race. She is one such anomaly. She is apart from society, seemingly unable to form a part of its coherent structure. She says she fits seamlessly into our remit. In a way, she's right. She fits. Not seamlessly, but she fits. I have my suspicions. She strikes me as a hoax, or someone genuinely misguided at the very kindest. Nevertheless, the powers that be feel she represents too much of an unknown quantity. In that respect, perhaps this is the best place for her. In that respect, we keep her apart from society. That's problem number one chalked up. But it's been a busy week. Some fool has reported a UFO sighting. It's a CE-III - Close Encounter of the Third Kind, to you and l. Not the old film, but a sighting of alien beings. It's probably bunkum. It's usually bunkum. Just like our latest "anomaly". But it's what we're here for, so we're obliged to investigate. We're always obliged to investigate. Crew Writer: Witold Tietze. Post-Production: Matthew Kopelke. Music: Robert Warnock. Digital Artwork: Brian Jordan. Producer: Matthew Kopelke. Director: Witold Tietze. Downloads *Trailer *Stream & Download Volume 4 @ Bandcamp *Behind The Radio Plot Episode endings #As the army forces attack the soon-to-depart alien craft, Jane Doe reflects sadly on the fact that her alien captors were right about humanity being a dangerous species... Additional credited cast Jane Doe (Nicole Sargent), Christian Gillard (Jacob Aldridge), Isabelle Lee (Sharon Brown), Anthony Marwood (Kane Major), Major Peter Corman (David Hutchison), Dr Glynis Baker (Jeni Friend), Security Guard (Witold Tietze), Police Sargeant (Kathryn Fallon), Alien of the Week (Matthew Kopelke). BeyondTraditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 001.jpg BeyondTraditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 002.jpg BeyondTraditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 003.jpg BeyondTraditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 004.jpg Beyond Traditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 005.jpg Beyond Traditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 006.jpg Beyond Traditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 007.jpg Beyond Traditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 008.jpg Beyond Traditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 009.jpg Beyond Traditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 010.jpg Beyond Traditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 011.jpg Beyond Traditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 012.jpg Beyond Traditional Recognition - The Alien Factor photos 013.jpg Popular myths Things to listen out for... Things you probably never knew... *This was the first ever BTR production to be recorded at the Melton Road Studio Complex - in real life, it is the residence of one David "Runcible" Hutchison. This was also the first BTR release to be catered for by the mysterious chef soon to be known as The Aluminium Chef. Quote, unquote Analysis Category:Beyond Traditional Recognition